Fated
by hcr3136
Summary: after 6 years of moving around with her mom, Ally Dawson moves in with her dad. after going to Sonic Boom she discovers an old friend from cali. Austin Moon. will things heat up between them, or will they just remain friends for a life time?
1. Chapter 1

**ok so this is my very first fanfiction story so please to not judge to harshly. i hope you enjoy!**

**ALLY**

i've always had a hard time in a new city and new house and what not , but hopefully this time would be different. i walked into dads house and went to my room to unpack. i hung my new dresses and folded my skinnys and t-shirts, i organized my make up and toiletries. when i was done i pulled out my phone to text my best friend from cali. _**uggg once again things are going to change a lot for me. you know this is getting old. i really wish you were here to help me get through it all. **_

i sighed and went down stairs. "heyy dad! im all done."

"thats great hun!" he smiled at me. "look im sorry you had to leave your mom behind, but this is more perminant for you, and frankly a better neighborhood too." i nodded. "great so im going to need help with the store if you dont mind. the help kind of moved away from here and its complicated to do it all by my self. ill pay you what i would pay them and if you would please give this kid piano lessons that would be great." he talked as if the world depended on me helping.

"dad relax ill help!" i laughed, "it gives me something to do anyways. new place, new people, its not like ima have some place to be."

"thank you honey you are a life savor. ill take the morning shift but if you will please take the shift from 1 to 5?" i nodded and smiled.

i went back up stairs and put on my bathing suit, and went out back to the pool. but, before i jump in to do my laps i looked at my phone. _** where to this time?**_

_**miami :\**_

i jumped in...

**AUSTIN**

i checked my phone to see that my best friend texted me _**uggg once again things are going to change a lot for me. you know this is getting old. i really wish you were here to help me get through it all.**_ she has moved once agian. she has been moving around since she was 10 which really sucks for her. it sucked for me the first time she moved only cause she left me behind. we both lived in san diego when we were kids. i was there the moment she was born, so you can see where im coming from.

its been six years since she first moved, its when her parents were still together, but its been bout 5 since her dad found a more perminant place and desided to divorce her mom. i havnt told her i moved only cause i felt it wasnt important. _**where to this time?**_ was my reply.

a knock sounded on my bedroom door. "come on in Dez!" i called

"heyy man! ready to get this shoe on the road?" he actually pointed to his shoe. i rolled my eyes.

"yea, so which store are we crashing today?" you see Dez likes to video tape things and well his fav. subject is me doing my thing out in public. meaning dancing, singing, pulling pranks, all that cool stuf.

"Sonic Boom. its the only store we havnt crashed, and well its a music store, AND i hear the owner is pretty good at letting things slide... isnt that cool? i want to slide!" i look at him for a moment trying not to burst his perfect little bubble. "yupp, but first things first. where are my corn dogs?"

**ALLY**

i walked to Sonic Boom to find a tall blond playing the drums with corn dogs and some one with red hair video taping him. i looked back at the window and saw a _**NO PLAYING THE INSTUMENTS!**_ sign and a _**NO FOOD IN STORE!**_ sign.

"Heyy! stopp!" i yelled, they didnt listen. "Heyy Blondie and Carrot top?! are you dumb? i told you to stop!" they both stop and slowly turned to look at me.

"im sorry did we do something wrong?" blondie asked

"uh yea! did you not see the signs? and turn that carmera off!" i told them. even though the camera wasnt on me it still gave me the creeps.

"oh dont mind them Ally, they are just a bunch of wackos who just happen to be extremely popular at school." my eyes got wide.

"Tr-Trish?" i asked

"uhuh!" she squealed. i turned around and ran to her. "O my gosh its you!"

"your dad told me your here and not just for visiting!"

**AUSTIN**

wow girls gave me a headace. "ok well if you to are in the middle of something we should get going.." i grab Dez's arm and try to run but Trish stops me.

"no now that you are here i have to introduce you."

"Ally the red head is Dezmond or just Dez and the blondie is Austin. you guys need explain yourselfs to my friend here before i go ninja on you."

"why would you do that?" her friend asked.

"because i got accepted at the new dojo in town! i plan to be kicked out soon."

"first off can you please stay on topic so we can leave?" i asked. they nodded. "and second off, Trish what is your friends name so i can apologize politely."

"oh right! HA! silly me. this is my best friend Ally Dawson." it was my turn to widen my eyes. i look over Trish's friend and saw a beautiful young women in her typical yellow dress with a brown vest over it and brown boots.

"Alley?" her eyebrows rose in question. "Ally its me.. Austin Moon!"

**i think cliffhangers are the best way to end the first chapters. they make you want more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**SECOND CHAPT! IM EXCITED :P **

**ALLY**

i froze in utter shock. i couldnt believe my best friend was in miami! "Austin?"

he smiled "yes Alls. it me." that made me smile and walk around him, looking him up and down.

"Austin Mon-" a hand was around my mouth.

"say it and you wont live to see tomorrow." that made me laugh. he let go of me and i finished what i was saying. "Austin Moon, better?" i asked, he nodded. "you look-"

"yes?" he prompted.

"taller." and that he did, Austin was a whole head taller than me. but, thats not all that i noticed. his hair was longer and a little bit darker, he had tanned skin, and sparkly eyes, and i need to shut my thoughts up..

"thats all?" he asked, i nodded. "well Ally Dawson, you look-"

"yes?" i asked

"shorter." he replied. i looked at him for a second and busted out into laughter, wich caused him to laugh to.

"ehem..." we stopped, looked at eachother, then at our friends, then back at eachother again before cracking up even harder.

**TRISH**

i have never seen Ally take to anyone so quickly, she did seem to know him though, maybe even longer than she has known me. my stomach twisted, no i was not going to be jealous of Austin Moon. so what if i cant get Ally to laugh like that or just be at all confident like that. uggers!

**AUSTIN**

i told ally she looked shorter knowing she would get a kick out of it. but, until she started laughing i didnt relize how much i missed her. we used to do everything together: go to the park, the beach, the pool, even go to the padres home games and sing" buy me some peanuts and cracker jacks i dont care if we ever come back!" all the way home.

after calming down i asked her why shes here in miami and why she didnt tell me.

"umm i did, but you prob had to much fun playing those drums..." she looked at me and i blushed with same. "and well i moved in with my dad wich by the way owns this store. i am told i will be here for awhile."

"Awsome! hey where is the old man?"

"his shift just ended. its mine now. so unless you are here to buy an instument you need to leave." she starts pushing me out the door but i yeild. "Austin.."

"lets hang out!"

"oh lord jesus Austin she doesnt want to hang out with you!" Trish says, i glare at her.

"sure sounds fun." was Allys responce and really the only one i cared about.

"great. lets go Dez!" we walked out the door.

"who was that?" he asked me.

"Ally Dawson. shes the one girl i told you bout when i moved here. she has moved around a lot in the past 6 years but before that we were best friends. practically family."

"awsome!"

"yea." i smile.

**ALLY**

"what was that?!" Trish yelled

"what was what?" i asked in return

"how do you know Austin Moon?"

"we grew up together." i smiled at that. "he was there when i was born and has been there ever since. even though i have moved around a lot we keep in touch. hes like a big brother to me." when i was in kindergarden a kid in Austins 1st grade class started picking on me, Austin was there in an instant and the kid was on the ground the next.

my phone buzzed me out of my toughts. _**what time is your shift over?**_

_**5 o'clock y?**_

_**i promised we would hang out. how bout tonight? ill pick you up and bring you to my house so you can see my parents again? well we dont have to do that but it would be nicee and my mom would love to have you over shes missed you so much and dad to they got so excited when i told then you were here in miami and yea...**_

i laughed he was babbling. _**sounds great! ive missed your parents. :D**_

i looked at trish to find her glaring at my phone, so i put it away. i couldnt wait until tonight.

**ITS A LITTLE SHORT BUT I FIGURED THIS WOULD BE A GOOD PLACE TO STOP FOR THIS CHPT.**


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry had a busy day yesterdayy..**

**ALLY**

i talked with trish for a while and she helped me out with the store and customers. "so Ally what are you doing tonight?" she asked.

"oh! im going over to Austins to see his parents."

"his parents? what are you to dating or something?" i blushed.

"NO! Trish i told you we grew up together. i havnt seen his parents in like 6 years." she looked at me for a second and then walked off. i sighed. what is wrong with her?

at 5:00 a knock sounded on the door i looked up to see Austin. i smiled. "let me turn out the lights and lock the door." he nodded.

as we walked out the door i called my dad. "heyy dad?"

"yes?"

"i ran into an old friend today and i was invited to go and hang out with him and his family. is that ok?"

"him?"

"yea.. Austin Moon."

"Austin?! he lives here since when?"

"no idea thats what im going to find out." Austin tapped my shoulder and made a give me motion with his hand. "hold on dad he wants to talk to you." i handed him my phone.

"heyy old man!" Austin said and i smacked my head with my hand. he always called my dad that my dad found it funny but i found it embarassing. "yea ill bring her home my self. but yyou are more than welcome to join us." pause. "i understand. no need to apologize." pause. "your welcome." pause. "it was nice to talk to you too old man." last pause. "ill be sure to talk to them bout it. bye!" he hung up and smiled at me.

"i take that as a yes."

"all because of me and my charm." i laughed out loud.

"i see you havnt changed much."

"nope and guess what?" my eye brows rose in question. "me and my family were invited to your house tomorrow night." that made me smile. we walked out to a corvette and stopped.

"this is your car?!" i practically yelled. he nodded and opened that door for me. i sat there in awe as he started the car.

"close your mouth Ally." he said with a laugh and i did as a said unashamed. we drove for about 10-15 minutes then we pulled into a gated community. "Ally.."

"im sorry haha. its just i thoought my dads house was big!" and i did think my dads four story house was big but it wasnt a mansion like Austins.

"please dnt like me for my money.." i was shocked.

"i dont Austin. ive liked you all my life. we grew up together! what makes you think that i would like you for your money?" he shrugged i sighed an unbuckled. he stopped my from opening the door and jumped out to open it for me. i smiled "thank you."

"ALLY!" i heard an excited scream.

"Mrs Moon!"

"i thought i told you to call my Mimi all those years ago." i blushed and nodded. she looked me up and down. "look at you! you are all grown up!"

"yes Ma'am i am." i beamed

"and i see you are still ryming" she laughed. "Mike! get your butt out here and see Ally."

"im coming! im just trying to find the camera!" i smiled same old Mr. Mike.

"why didnt i think of that?" Mimi mumbled. Austin groaned, and i laughed.

"found it!" Mr Mike said coming out of the house. "o my gosh! look at you! you have grown up so much!" i nodded "for the love of god talk Ally! no need for your shyness. we arent strangers here!."

"ok Mr. Mike." he smiled

"now you need to stand here and Austin stand next to her and put your arm around her waist." we kinda just stood there motionless. "Allyy ik your stage fright but this is for us to look back at! please? and Austin do as i say!" we both moved slowly into position.

"ha! she is still shorter than Austin, i always found that so cute." Mimi beamed. i blushed and austin moaned.

"mom!"

"Now smile like you most likely did when you saw eachother for the first time in six years!" and we did.

"Ally i am so glad you are here!" Mimi said, "i want a picture with her!"

"then i want one with her too!" Mr Mike said in return. i smiled on comand and posed at told.

when we went inside Austin apologized. "i am so sorry they normally arnt like this anymore. its like you came and they were back to their old selves."

"its ok Austin i love your family, always have." he smiled at me and i smiled back we stayed like that for a second til we saw a light flash. Austin groaned and i laughed.

"next time take the flash of Mike! now theyy know we are going to be taking pictures all night!" it was my turn to groan.

"Ally and i are going to my room!" they bid us farewell til dinner. it turns out austins bedroom was on the top floor. "i like to rise with the sun." was his responce to my unspoken question.

"so when did you move?"

"four years ago when my great grandpa died. he left this house and all his money to us."

"why didnt you tell me?" i asked in my best nuteral tone but i couldnt mask the hurt in my voice.

"im sorry Alls i just didnt think it was that important. i figure i should worry bout you instead of the other way around." i relaxed a little.

"i can stand to worry bout you austin!" he smiled and hugged me.

"you are truely amazing, chick." i shook with laughter.

we talked and talked and he sung to me a little bit. explaind that he sung my song i wrote for him and became a over night sensation not to long ago. i smiled at that. i knew he was going to go big. its why i wrote the song for him in the first place. after an hour or so dinner was done and about two hours later it was time for me to go home. "oh Ally we have missed you so much! tell your dad we will be happy to come over tomorrow night." Mr Mike said

"you know i have never forgotten you. every time i see Austin bring home a new girl i always wish it would be you." i looked at Mimi confused when Austin came out of the house. "you ready to go?" he asked i nodded.

"good bye you guys ill see you tomorrow!"

"you know they never get excited bout anyone coming over. not even when i bring home girlfirends." my eye brows rose. i had know idea why he was telling me this. "they didnt even take pictures when i went to the prom last year."

"then why would they want pictures of us?" he just me a look like really?

"ill pick you up for school tomorrow and show you around if you want. but i doubt we will have any classes together since im a senior." he said when we reached my house

"sounds good. but ill have Trish show me around." he nodded

"i will pick you up at 7? school starts at 8 but everyone gets there early to hang out."

"okie dokie." i said and he chuckled. "i will see you tomorrow Austin Monica Moon!" i kissed him on the cheek and jumped out of the car. "ALLY!" he yelled i ran inside giggling.

"i take it you had a good time?" my dad said.

i nodded, "thank you for letting me go."

**AUSTIN**

when Ally was insidei sat outside her house for a little bit with my hand to my cheek. _That girl..._


End file.
